


What's wrong with me?

by BTS_mad



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Each one has different, Fluff and Angst, I promise!, I'll add more tags laterrrrr, I'll add relationships as they happen, I'm a total Yoonmin shipper so that will probably happen..., M/M, Magical friendship bond, NO CHARACTER DEATHS!, Not beta read sooo uhhh yeah, That member will probably be their partner, They all have it with another member, Will be explained, best friend - Freeform, defo cuteeeeee, except for kookie, is it okay to have 7 gay couples?, kinda self hate, most likely smut, please tell me!!!!, that sorta shiz, thinks he is wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_mad/pseuds/BTS_mad
Summary: For the last 19 years of his life, Jungkook has lived in pain and kept it a secret. He swore to himself that no one would ever find out.On his 18th birthday, he completely vanishes. Like literally, he can turn invisible. When he shares telepathic thoughts with his best friend, he passes out and wakes up to be told that he has some sort of magic in him that's stronger then anything anyone had ever seen.And did someone fucking tattoo him?Read the weird cuteness that this story is to find out more as I can't write summary's for shiz!





	1. Am I wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I may have said that I wouldn't write any more fics but I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry!
> 
> There's not really a great deal in this chapter, a lot of stuff will be explained in the next 1 or possible 2...
> 
> Okay okay, Enjoy readingggggg!!!!

It had been a while since Jungkook had gone out any where. He seemed to just spend all of his time in his flat, doing work that didn't actually have to be done. Pushing away his friends when they would knock on his door, or telling his roommate, Namjoon, to piss off.

 

The truth was, he felt absaloutly usless. He was always the outsider of all of his mates. Everyone was either relly loud, or really quite. He was loud one minute and quite as hell the next. It scared his friends and it even scared him! His head would have good days and other days it sould pound and be so loud that he couldn't even leave his bed. The slightest sound out of place would send his off on some sort of freak out.

 

When he was a child, his parents had tried taking him to a doctor or something, but no one knew what was wrong with him. It sucked. He had never told his friends. He was far too scared. They would think him ridiculous and then he wouldn't have anyone to talk to, even on his good days. That's why he never said anything. Just pushed everyone and everything away.

 

Currently he was hidden in the corner of his front room. He could hear all of his friends in the room in loud volume and it freaked him out so bad. If he had just been a normal kid with like 2 friends it wouldn't be so bad. But no, he had to be friends with 13 other people. The majority of which didn't know how to stop shouting. He had managed to make him self as quite as possible and litrally invisable.

 

Oh yeah, did we forget to mention that? He could completely dissapear. Like no one could see nor hear him at all. Everything about him completely dissapeared. That was another thing that he could never tell his friends. It was something that had started over a year ago on his 18th birthday. He had woken up as usual, his head not hurting so bad, so it was a good day. He had gone into his wardrope to get some clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. But he never did see himself. Everything was gone.

 

Since then he had managed to mostly control when he could do it but when he got angry, upset or his head hurt really bad, he would sometimes completely loose control. This was something you could never tell ANYONE!

 

He had been in the corner for at least half an hour now and yet no one knew he was even there. He was actually tempted to just get up and leave but then the conversation changed and suddenly he was drawn in, his head was clear of pain so he could listen properly. It always stopped hurting when he dissapered.

 

"Guys we need to talk about Jungkook." Namjoon annonced, causing the many different conversations to end and all eyes were on him.

 

"What bit Hyung?" Kunpimook laughed but his face showed that he too, was worried about the younger boy.

 

"Everything. He's becoming more and more distant. I'm starting to feel like he know." Namjoon whispered.

 

 _Knows about what?_   Jungkook said in his head.

 

"He couldn't... He would tell us wouldn't he?" Mark questioned.

 

"I don't think he would. I know Kookie, he won't tell anyone anything. He'll think there's something wrong with him and never ever say it to anyone!"

 

_Trust Jimin to always be right..._

 

"Maybe we could talk to him?" Youngjae suggested.

 

"And say what? Oh hi Jungkook, was just wondering, do you have any powers? We do to so it would be great for us to know!" Jackson said sarcastically.

 

_Wait, what? Powers? He had never thought that his thing was a power? And they had them too? What the fuck...?_

 

"Umm.. guys?" Yugyeom tried to interupt.

 

"Not now 'eom." Jaebum interrupted him, "The kid must be in so much pain. I didn't hide my power for long but even in the week that I did, it hurt so bad!"

 

"Guys..." Yoongi tried this time.

 

"Yoongi, shush. Now isn't the time to complain about your hair." Jimin scolded.

 

"But that's like nineteen years hyung! How is that possible?" Taehyung gasped.

 

"Guys, please..." Yugyeom pleaded

 

"When he was younger it would have hurt a lot but it would have become even worse when he turned eighteen. Oh, our poor baby Kookie!" Jin grounded.

 

"I wonder what power he has..." Hobi said in a daze.

 

"FOR FUCK SAKE! WILL YOU ALL FUCKING LISTEN!" Yoongi shouted at them all.

 

"What the heck hyung?" Jinyoung gasped.

 

"We've been trying to get your attention for the last fucking five minutes!" Yugyeom moaned.

 

"Jungkook's here. He's heard the whole freaking conversation. For fuck sake guys!" Yoongi shounted.

 

_Shit..._

 

"What? How is that possible? Where is he? How do you know?" Mark spoke fast. Like litrally. He said all that in half a second.

 

"Jesus mark. Slow down! Well, I can hear his thooughts. He's pretty freaked out." Yugyeom explained.

 

_No I'm not..._

 

"Yes you are."

 

"And I can see him. He's in the corner." Yoongi pointed straight at him, "Don't look at me like that. Just because your invisable doesn't mean some people can't still see you!"

 

_How is this all possible?_

 

**_I know this must be weird for you, but if you like, show yourself we can explain._ **

 

_Wait, why are you in my head? Get out my head!_

 

Yugyeom gasped and looked over in the corner that he knew Jungkook was in. His eyes were wide and he looked like he had seen a ghost or something. Technically, Jungkook was kind of a ghost. He was there but not really.

 

"How?" He whispered.

 

"How did he do that?" Yoongi asked.

 

When Yugyeom looked up, he saw that everybody showed the same expresion as him. It was clear that it wasn't just in his head that he had spoken. Some how he had spoken to eyeryone. How is that possible. That was such a different power from invisibility.

 

**_Jungkook, please. You need to, like now! I have no idea how you can hear my thoughts and how your talking to all of us. Please..._ **

 

They all stared at the corner and watched as the air around it started to shimmer slightly. It took only 2 seconds but it felt like hours. The air started to turn into a dark shadow, which formed into a figure which finally formed into Jungkook. He had his knees cradled up with his chin rested on top. His hair looked a mess, the brown hair a halo of mess around his head. His airs were wide and the bags underneath were dark. He looked like he hadn't spoken in days.

 

"What's wrong with me?" He croaked, his voice rough. He looked up at them all with scared eyes and suddenly clutched at his head. The pain was too much. It had never been this bad. Too much... Suddenly everything went black for him and he slumped further into the corner, fainting.

 

"Kookie!" Yugyeom gasped and ran to his aid. He held the boy in his arm as he felt tears coming down his face, "We have to take him now!"

 

"We can't! He'll be so mad!" Namjoon tried to explain.

 

"He'd rather go to that fucking school and go through the serimonie then have to live like this. Namjoon, people die from this! Don't let him die! We can't! I can't..." Yugyeom was sobbing into the unconcious boys shoulder.

 

_**I've got you. You're safe...** _

 

\---

 

They rushed out of the building, Mark speading ahead. He was already out side waiting with the mini van that they had brought for their travel purposes. All of them piled into the car. Yugyeom refused to let go of Jungkook, so when they laid down, his head rested safely on his lap.

 

The drive was short but it felt long. They drove through the city and then into the more un-populated area. It was a nice place to look at normally but right now, it meant nothing to any of them. All the way there, there was little conversation between any of them. When they arrived at their destination, a women was already stood outside of the large women waiting for them.

 

"Is he dead?" She asked worriedly.

 

"Of course not!" Yugyeom snapped at her. He knew that he shouldn't, she was his head teacher after all.

 

"Yugyeom! That is no way to talk to your mother!" The lady scolded. Oh yeah, Head teacher and Mum.

 

"Sorry Eomma." He said with a bow.

 

They all followed her into the large building. Yugyeom had grown up here so he knew it off by heart and this was also where all of the boys, apart from Jungkook, went to school and lived, apart from Namjoon. The whole place was familiar but in the current state that they were all in, it felt so different and like a maze that they would get lost in for days.

 

When they reached the infirmary, all of the nurses rushed to Jungkook's aid. He was laid on a bed, attached to tubes and injected with different things. Kunpimook whimpered at the side when they injected him with the 6th needle. That's when it happened. Everything seemed to stand still. Jungkook's heart stopped. The beeping on the machine made them all clear of that. Taehyung feel to his knees, pulling a crying Hoseok with him. Everyone seemed to be in some form of upset state, but none of them compared to Yugyeom.

 

His face was pulled tight, anger boiling in his boys. His fingers were tingling, something that happened every time that Jungkook managed to hurt himself. He stared at the slightly older boy laid on the bed. Laying so still. So peaceful. But only if people could hear his head.

 

_Yugyeom please! Let me go! I'm not worth it! I'm wrong... There's nothing good about me! Let me go..._

 

**_Never!_ **

 

_Please 'eom!_

**_I can't!_ **

 

_Let me die!_

 

"NEVER!" Yugyeom screamed and he let go.

 

The whole room seemed to loose light. Everything went into complete darkness. All of the electric lights died and the many candles were completely put out, yet nobody had touched them. Even the light from the moon out side was no where to be seen. No one had ever seen darkness like this. Nothing could be seen at all.

 

Then a new sort of light appeared. Some of it was blue and some red. They seemed to be coming from the two youngest boys. The blue light traveled from Yugyeom's hands and met with the red light that was floating from Jungkooks chest, right were his heart is. The lights traveled up and up until they finally met high up. They spiraled around each other until they created a new purple light. The purple light spread down and down until it ran out of color source and flashed a suddenly eye killing brightness and it all slammed into the chest of both of the boys.

 

Everything seemed to go straight back to normal. The lights in the room came back and everything seemed to start working again. It was like what just happened didn't. It could have been something fake if it wasn't for the boys chests. Printed on to both the boys entire torso and back and even part of their necks was the swirls of blue, red and purple. It was like fire. A perfectly done tattoo. They had been marked. A mark that had been spoken of but no one knew of it to be like this.

 

Suddenly the darkness came to Yugyeom. His body went limp and he fell to the ground with a soft thud, his head knocking the hard floor. He didn't hear the cry's, the rush of nurses. What he did hear was the gentle beeping of the machine connected to Jungkook. A beep for every heart beat. He was alive. He was still here... He would not loose him yet.

 

\---

 

**_Why did you let me live?_ **

 

_I couldn't live without my best friend..._

 

**_Please don't leave me then. You have to stay by my side through everything._ **

 

_I promise_


	2. What do you mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finds out some pretty crazy shit about him and all of his friends. He's s[ent his whole life thinking that he was wrong in so many ways and finally he's finally being told some crazy shit and he seems to take it pretty well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA READ!!!

 

 

 

 

 

He couldn't really feel or do much when he first woke up. At first Jungkook felt pretty normal, like he was waking up all ready for an annoying and totally pointless school day. But then the foggy was rushed to his head and the pains shot over his arms. After a while of just layin there he realised that the only thing that he could actually feel was a horrid burning on and him his chest. It was unbearable. He couldn't help himself but burst into tears. They were deep and painful tears which just hurt his chest more. He honestly gave up in life in that moment. That was until...

 

"Kookie? Are you okay? Please don't cry!" 

 

Of course he was here. Some people would probably be angry that the same person just spent nearly everyday pestering them and being by there side as much as they could. But Kookie never felt that with Yugyeom. He made him happy and feel more calm and relaxed. 

 

"Kookie, can you open your eyes? For me, please?" 

 

Maybe when he sat down next he could think about these feelings but right now he knew he had to wake up fully. It took a long time and a lot of forcing but eventually he was able to ply his eyes open. He was expecting a lot of light to hit him but instead it was a pretty nice brightness. One that wasn't too bright but also not so dark that you couldn't make things out. The first thing he saw was Yugyeom sat on the bed next to him. His hair was all messy and he had bags under his eyes. When was the last time he slept?

 

"Oh my gosh! I was so worried! Please don't ever do that to me ever again!" He cried and flung his arms around him. 

 

"... I ... W..." Jungkook croaked but nothing would come out.

 

"Oh yes, I forgot. Yo must drink this, it's absaloutly amazing! It will get rid of that horrid throat and the pain in your chest." He smiled and handed over a glass which was full of a strange white liquid.

 

Jungkook eyed the cup for a few seconds and then tipped his head back and quickly haloed it all down. As if instantly the pain on his chest (how did Yugyeom know about that?) and the soarness in his throat was completely gone.

 

"Wow... That's weird but also pretty awesome..." He looked at Yugyeom then, "you better explain everything before I fucking... I don't even know..."

 

"Okay okay, clam your tits man! I can't explain it all though, I'll need the others to help. Clean up and meet me back here in ten minutes."

 

"Okay..." Jungkook sighed and with the help of Yugyeom, he was finally able to get out of the strange bed.

 

The washroom was absaloutly adorable. It was rather small and full of hundreds of dainty little bottles of Shampoo and wash stuff. Jungkook finally got his long needed shower and how long was he fucking asleep? 

 

And lastly, WHEN THE FUCK DID SOMEONE GIVE HIM A TATTOO!!!!!!!

 

On his chest where the pain had been earlier was an infinity sign... IN GOLD!

 

"What the fuck..." Jungkook groaned as he looked at it in the mirror.

 

After a lot more "what the fuck"s and a bit of heavy breathing, he was finally able to exit the washroom. When he entered back into the room he was asleep in earlier, he realised that it had gotten lighter. Outside he could see the red, oranges and links in the sky that meant the sun was just coming up. Yugyeom was sat on the bed and smiled up at him when he came in.

 

"Wow, that looks much better!" He beamed at him.

 

"I don't know whether to feel complimented or slightly offended..." Jungkook finally laughed.

 

"Right, let's go!" Yugyeom said loudly, jumping off of the bed and going towards the door.

 

"And where are we going?"

 

"You'll see!" He smiled cheekily.

 

The place they were going to turned out to be the most magnificent kitchen Jungkook had ever seen. Everything was all old fashioned Victorian style and yet it all seeme to be in pretty good use. In the middle of the room was a large high table with many stools set around of it, 12 of which were occupied by the boys who Jungkook had come to known and love over many years.

 

As soon as they saw the new arrivals, they swarmed like flies around them, giving hugs to both. Why? 

 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you're awake!" Seokjin sighed as he latched on to the two youngest.

 

"Don't ever do that again! I will kill you!" Hoseok Freatened. 

 

"Wow... Nothing like the loving support Hobi!" Jungkook laughed.

 

After more hugs, some threats from 

Yoongi and even a little sly one from Tae, they all sat back around the table. Jungkook just sat waiting for someone to finally talk. When they did, obviously it was Namjoon.

 

"Okay... So umm... We'll do this as a group thing as it will just be so much easier. I'll start of course. So... Umm... Fuck..." He stuttered and sighed, "okay... We'll go from the start. So, since you were a child you've delt with a lot of pain in your head, little fucking bad pains! As you got older, they got worst instead of better. Then on your eighteenth birthday, things started to really change."

 

"There once used to be a man called Jeon Riggers," it was Jaebum who spoke now, "he lived five hindered years ago. He was a popular man, knew many people and had an amazing number of followers. But he didn't want everything that he had. He gave away so much money to the poorer kind and he made sure that everyone he knew had a dinner on the table every single night. When he was in his thirties he when for a walk over the mountings. On his walk he found a well. Thinking it was just a silly thing, he made a wish. He said 'I don't want to have all the money in the world, but I want to feel and be special. But not on my own, I could not do such a thing. I wish for myself and my many followers to be special.' He through the coin to the well and walked back home and forgot about it."

 

"He woke up the next morning to his small cottage in flames." Wow, trust Hoseok to be dramatic, "as he grabbed for something to perhaps save himself, more fire was released. The flames where coming from him, from his palms and his fingertips. He survived that fire because the flames could not burn him. He was perfectly fine. Scared and frightened, he rushed to the homes of his followers. When he arrived, he des covered that some were having the same strange problems but instead they had ice and water or heavy winds or just something mad! It took weeks to rebuild the village. They all apologised for the mess they had made but were banned to never return again. Thomas and his many followers went and lived many miles away in a forest. They practiced there new found powers and together they managed to make an amazing army of strange but talented people."

 

"The more the years went on, the bigger the amazing army became." Aww look how adorable Jimin looks being all serious! "That reason was because the strange powers were being passed through blood. Babies were born and considered completely normal but once they came of age at eighteen there powers came out. The amazing army never ever disappeared but no normal person was to know of them. When Mr Jeon died he was one hundred and six years old. The people of the amazing army were named Riggers in memory of him. To this day, Riggers still walk this planet and there are so many more now then there was then. And that's where we all come in."

 

"A lot of Riggers are born from families who are already Riggers but some are born from just normal people due to having a Rigger somewhere in there blood line. That's you Kookie." Yugyeom smiled fondly at him, "Tae and Kunpimook are also from a normal family. The rest of us are the children of Riggers. What I'm trying to say Kookie is that we're all Riggers, even you."

 

"How do you know? Yeah I can do a few weird things but surely that doesn't make me a new species of human!" Jungkook gasped. He had understood the story well but no way could he possibly be one of those people.

 

"The fact that you can then invisible was kind of our first give away." Yoongi sighed, "normal people can't do that. Your a Rigger and actually that's a freaking good thing. You get to be different. A lot of people share powers but there are also some who have incredibly rare powers, like myself."

 

 

"So you all have powers?" Jungkook said, looking amazed. 

 

"Well, yeah!" Tae cheered.

 

"May I ask what?"

 

"Not yet. There's something else we have to explain before that." Jackson explained, "the way to identify a lot of Rigger's is by something called a linghun lilang symbol. It's a symbol that forms on your boby after a person has done great deed to you and that you know you are forever truly safe as long as you have them by your side. When you first receive it, you get patterns that cover the area but after a few days the real symbol appears. Every Rigger has a different one and it can either be connected to the power that your parter has or the way you see your partner. I believe that you have your symbol?"

 

"Well... Yes. I thought you guys had like managed to tattoo me somehow." Jungkook said in embarrassment. 

 

For some reason, this whole thing made sense to him. He was finally finding out what makes him so different from a lot of people. He knew he wouldn't settle into all of it straight away but it was calming somehow.

 

"Of course not! The lilang's are very important but your powers of course are much more. Which is why we will finally tell you our powers. We're taught to introduce ourself respectively so we'll just kind of do that to teach you I guess." Jackson said proudly.

 

"I am Jackson Wang, Son of the high family of Wang in China and lilang partner of Mark Tuan. I have the ability of fire. My linghun lilang symbol is a water drop."

 

"I am Mark Tuan, Son of the highest Papa Tuan and lilang partner of Jackson Wang. I have the abilities of liquid and ice control and super human speed. My Linghun lilang symbol is a flame."

 

"I am Park Jimin, Son of Riggers and lilang partner of Prince Min Yoongi. I have the ability of Invisabily. My Linghun lilang symbol is a Padlock."

 

"I am Prince Min Yoongi, Korean Prince of Riggers and Lilang partner of Park Jimin. I have the abilities of Invulnerability (immunity), Force feild (shield) and has te ability to see through all powers and anything supernatural or out of the ordinary. My Linghun lilang symbol is half a moon."

 

"I am Kim Taehyung, born as unknown and son of the norms. I am the lilang partner of Jung Hoseok. I have the ability of Omnilinguilism (can speak all languages, including animals and suppernatrual). My Linghun lilang symbol is a pocket watch."

 

"I am Jung Hoseok, born as unknown and lilang partner of Kim Taehyung. I have the ability of Precongnition (can see the future). My lilang symbol is a tree with leaves the shape of paw and hand prints."

 

"I am Park Jinyoung, son of prisoners and lilang partner of Royal Im Jaebum. My ability is the ability to see anything supernatural or out of the ordinary and to make people sleep by a single touch. My Linghun lilang symbol is a heart shape surrounded by shadows."

 

"I am Royal Im Jaebum, son of the highest Rigger down from Sir Thomas Rigger that has lives and lilang partner of Park Jinyoung. I have the ability of Shadow Manipulation. My Linghun lilang symbol is sleep quotations (zzz)."

 

"I am Sir Kim Namjoon, oldest son of the whole of Asia leader Sir Kim Jongan and lilang partner of Kim Seokjin. I have the ability of Shape shifting. My Linghun lilang symbol is a healing cross."

 

"I am Kim Seokjin, son of Riggers and lilang partner of Sir Kim Namjoon. I have the ability to heal. My Linghun lilang symbol is half of a humans face connected to half of a wolfs face."

 

"I am Kunpimook Bhuwakul, son of the norms and lilang partner of Choi Youngjae. I have the ability of all Super Humans powers. My Linghun lilang symbol is three bricks with 'A, B and C' on them."

 

"I am Choi Youngjae, son of Riggers and lilang partner of Kunpimook Bhuwakul I have the ability of Telekinesis (move things with mind). My Linghun lilang symbol is a running stickman." 

 

"I'm Sir Kim Yugyeom, youngest son of the whole of Asia leader Sir Kim Jongan and lilang partner of Jeon Jungkook. I have the ability of Telepathy. My Linghun lilang symbol is a golden star."

 

Then it was silent. Not a single sound from any of them. It was even more imformation to try and fit in. Yoongi is a prince? Yugyeom and Namjoon are brothers? What does born unknown mean? What does Jinyoung mean when he says he is the son of prisnors? and his biggest one of all, WHEN THE FUCK DID HE BECOME LINGHUN LILANG PARTNERS WITH YUGYEOM!

 

"That's a lot of questions and I can answer them all." Yugyeom laughed.

 

"Please stay out of my head!" Jungkook groaned.

 

Yoongi is a prince, it's pretty cool. Yes, Namjoon is my brother. We never told you because it wasn't safe, people would have manadged to put two and two together when the smartest and dumbest people in our school were brothers. You see, there's a tale about it... blah blah blah. Unknown means they were born without names and are unsure who and where they even came from. It's pretty weird but also strangely rare. Then there's Jinyoung. His parents were bad people. They killed the norms, normal humans, for not having special abilities. They are prisoned in The Chaverbay prison, the biggest prison in the whole world which is based in the middle of the posific ocean. He came and lived with my family the day after he was born, he's been there ever since. Then there's your last question...

 

"You almost died and I wanted so badly to save you. One of the amazing things about Linghun lilang's is that you can pass your stengths to your partner. Your first act of doing that with someone makes them your partner. That's what happened. I'm so sorry Kookie, you probably would have wanted a far better partner." The switching between talking in his head and in person confused everyone. But his words pissed Jungkook off.

 

"What?" He said, a bit annoyed.

 

"I... Umm... I'm sorry..." Yugyeom stuttered.

 

"Don't you ever say that again!" 

 

"I... Say what?" Yugyeom was a tad confused.

 

"I know I'm new to this whole thing and don't know everything but from what you've already told me, I know for a fact that I would want no one else but you to be my lilang partner! You're better then you think you are by far! Fuck, I don't think I could live without your weird stories in my ear or your jumping around like a child despite how tall you are! I got partnered with my best friend, you never have to be sorry for that!" Jungkook didn't know why he started shouting or getting angry but he just wanted to put his point across clearly.

 

Instead of saying anything, Yugyeom got out of his seat from across the table and went and hugged Jungkook tight. They stayed like that for a while. It was weird, they were really close but stuff like that was something they never did but it felt right. How strange...

 

"Okay okay cut it put!" Jinyoung whined, "we still have stuff to discuss."

 

"Okay..." Jungkook said pulling away from the slightly younger boy so that he could listen when Jinyoung continued.

 

"So, as you know, your a Rigger. Well, you're a pretty freaking awesome Rigger. Your power is rare, a power only one person has ever had, Sir Jeon Rigger. The more he trained, the closer he got to people and strangely, the more powers he gained. Sir Jeon had the ability of Power Mimicry. It means copying the power of the people that you spend long periods of time with. You can have many many powers and if you train well, you can use all of them."

 

"Wow..." Was all Jungkook could mouth.

 

"All Riggers have to do something called a Tropin Ceremony. It means finding out about a Rigger. The T.C can tell us every single ancestor that you've ever had. It also makes them an official Rigger in training and the pain in your head from not being able to use your power will no longer be there." Mark explained and was followed on from Kunpimook.

 

"Because we were worried that you would die, we had to go through with Ceremony. You were asleep for three days and we received your results yesterday but we've obviously had to wait to be able to tell you. As we've already said, you were born from the norms but your father was the first norm in his whole family since five hundred years ago. The first Rigger to ever be in your family was Sir Jeon Rigger..."

 

"Hold the fuck up, are you saying my great great something Grandfather was the most famous and powerful Rigger that has ever lived?!" Kook said, rather shocked.

 

"Language!" Seokjin and Jaebum sighed together.

 

"Yep! It's awesome isn't it!" Hobi laughed, he seemed to be having far too much fun.

 

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. I just always thought I was born in a family of nobodies. My Mum dies when I was born and my father was always so shifty, now I can see why." Jungkook laughed nervously. 

 

"We all come from very different families Kookie. Some are from very high families, some are born from everyday Riggers and then some are born in a pretty difficult situation and I guess that's what yours fits under." Yugyeom tried to explain. 

 

"Yeah, I guess. So, all of this is a lot to try and understand but I'm pretty sure I'm getting it. But there's one thing I am confused on, Kunpimook said I was now an official Rigger in Training. What does e mean by that?"

 

"You've got to go to school!" Jimin and Tae squealed together.

 

"What do you mean? I already go to school..." Jungkook said confused once more.

 

"No, you go to a school with norms! You need to go to a school with Riggers!" Yoongi laughed, apparently he was enjoying this too.

 

"Wait, that's a real thing too?"

 

"So, out of all of the stuff we've told you, your shocked that we have our own schools?" Namjoon said, baffled.

 

"You'll be attending Tree Toon School for Riggers. It varies in age but the youngest ones are all eighteen. You'll be joining in your second year, with Yugyeom and Kunpimook. The rest of is are all in higher years. We have three days of lessons and two days were we join the groups that we've been put in and practice. We're a group and you're with us so don't worry about that. Lessons start for all students tomorrow and hopefully you'll be ready to start!" Thank goodness Seokjin was always so calming!

 

"But for now, time to study in the library!" Jaebum said excitedly.

 

"Why..." Everyone but Namjoon groaned.

 

"Because Kookie needs to know a lot more about who his grandfather is and about all of our powers before we can even think about letting him go to class tomorrow. I hope your slept enough Kook, you're gonna need it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY, I'M SORRY IF IT'S TERRIBLE!
> 
> I hope it doesn't all seem too rushed and blah blah blah... If you need me to explain some more, feel free to comment your question and I will make sure I answer every single one. I've never done a story this complicated before so please tell me if I'm doing wrong or right! 
> 
> Also, I can't help but love the idea of Yugyeom and Namjoon being brothers... I don't know why.... 
> 
> Well, until next time, Ahn-nyung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Signing up to death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -New illness
> 
> -first kiss but it will be mentioned more later
> 
> -couples!
> 
> -more info
> 
> -signing up to death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA READ BY MYSELF SO PROBS STILL SHIT!!!

After many many hours in the library, Jungkook was finally able to leave the horridly crocked chair that he had been sitting on the whole time. His whole body ached and even though he had been unconscious for so long before all of this, all he wanted to do was crawl into a nice warm bed and never ever leave ever again.

 

 

But, to be honest, he still felt better than he ever had. His head was completely clear and pain free and wow, he had never been so happy. This was why he couldn't stop smiling.

 

 

"Oh my gosh! Please stop smiling!" Yugyeom groaned next to him as they made their way towards their shared room.

 

 

There was a large building behind the insanely old house (that turned out to actually be a school) that was built to house many people when the place first started to educate people. It was made up of hundreds of rooms and a shit tone of bathrooms! The rules were, if you don't have a Lilang partner you have to sleep in your own room by yourself or a sibling if you wish. But as soon as you get a Lilang partner which is a member of the school, you must share a room with them in order to strengthen your power. 

 

 

So that was how, at 11pm that evening, he found himself sleeping in a bed opposite to Yugyeom’s. 

 

 

"This is great! We're gonna have so much fun! We can have parties and, wait, are we allowed parties? I don't want to be a Rigger if I can't party hard and get high and stuff!" Jungkook said, faster than a normal human but not as fast as Mark, obviously. 

 

 

"The fuck?! What have you taken? Who gave you something? Was it Jackson? For fuck sake!" Yugyeom said and got out of his bed and went over to Jungkook.

 

 

"I haven't taken anything! I never have in my entire life! I'm seeing a new world 'Eom! It's, I quote, fucking amazing! You should join me! Come my sweet!" He said and grabbed Yugyeom by the collar pulling him so close, "you're really beautiful! I could totally kiss you!" He said leaning closer and closer, gently brushing Yugyeom’s lips before the younger managed to pull away.

 

 

"Okay, that's enough!" Yugyeom said sternly, blushing insanely, "Kookie, we're gonna take a little walk, okay? We'll so and see Jin and Joonie, yes?"

 

 

"Oh yes! That would be great! I love those guys so fucking much! Are they a couple because that's so fucking cute! We should be a couple 'eom! We'd be great! Much better then Yoonmin!" He said excitedly getting up but then falling back over.

 

 

"Come on, let's go..." Yugyeom sighed and pulled Jungkook arm and supported him whilst he tried to walk.

 

 

In the end Jungkook ended up on Yugyeom’s back. It was taking too long just to get out of the room let alone to the end of the bloody corridor that usually wouldn't seem that long but in the current situation it was like walking the whole of Korea.

 

 

"Gettie up horsy! Oh wait, I thought Hobi was a horse... YOU'RE MY FAVIROUTE HORSE 'EOM!!!!!!" Jungkook shouted making Yugyeom hide in embarrassment when people poked their heads out of doors to see what was happening.

 

 

"I'm so sorry. He's new and very confused!" He explained, to which everyone nodded with complete understanding and went back in their rooms.

 

 

Finally, they made it to the end of the corridor to room 365 and knocked on the door. It took a while but finally Namjoon opened the door with a slight look of hate.

 

 

"Seriously Yugyeom, do you know what the bloody time is?" He said, crossing his arms around his chest.

 

 

"'Bout time you got a fucking watch! Ha ha, Hyung! Fucking dickhead! Legend though!" Jungkook cried with laughter, his Busan accent being more prominent than usual. He had days when it would be there a lot more, today being one of those days.

 

 

"What the... I'm guess you better come in." Namjoon nodded and moved out of the way so that Yugyeom could get through.

 

 

"Hey guys, everything ok... Oh sweet Jesus! Lay him down on the bed now!" Seokjin ordered before rushing around and grabbing things off of a shelf packed with small bottles of liquid and other strange looking things.

 

 

"Bitch, I don't wanna sleep! Who do you think you are! You may be pretty but I'm so much better!" He shouted at Seokjin.

 

 

"Hyung, what's wrong with him?" Yugyeom asked worriedly as he tried to keep him laying down.

 

 

"Jungkook’s in something called 'fropane shock'. It means he's been exposed to another world too quickly and his head cannot keep up. Your mind attacks the new stuff and it messes with absolutely everything in your body! It makes you act very unlike yourself and become some sort of insanely mad person. Riggers are killed or kill themselves because of this disease." Seokjin explained in a bit of a rush with his back to them, still searching for stuff on the shelf. "No one had invented a cure until about six years ago. I had a friend who was born from norms and I explained to him everything. He went into Fropane shock and I was so worried he would die that I rushed around the entire house, grabbing anything that could be made into a remedy. I injected it into his body and used my own newly received powers and I was able to cure him. He still shows excitable traces of it a lot but it's been so long that people see it as him. He loves having that extra spark so, he's pretty cured if you ask me!" Seokjin explained, and finally turned around with a large injection needle in his hand.

 

 

"You invented this cure?" Yugyeom said, shocked.

 

 

"Yes! One of the biggest killers of Riggers and I was the one to cure it!" Seokjin said, very proud of himself if he was being honest.

 

 

"Who was the boy? Do I know him?"

 

 

"It's Taehyung." Seokjin said calmly and injected the needle into Jungkook’s chest, making the boy calm and stop moving almost instantly.

 

 

After this, Seokjin repeated a spell. He spoke on and on, with his hands on Jungkook’s head and chest for about half an hour. Finally, he removed his hands and looked over at the other boys with a tired smile.

 

 

"He's resting." He went to stand up but then Yugyeom had his arms wrapped around him.

 

 

"Thank you!" He cried softly, "thank you so much!"

 

 

\---

 

 

When Jungkook woke up he had expected to be in his new bed in the room he shared with Yugyeom. But instead, he was welcomed by a similar room but it was full of completely different things. The shelf for a start. And was that claw marks on the wall?

 

 

He sat up with a smile on his face for some reason and was greeted by the sight of a worried Yugyeom.

 

 

"How are you feeling? You good? Oh my gosh your smiling! Does that mean it didn't work?!" He rushed his words.

 

 

"What are you going on about?" Jungkook asked with a confused smile.

 

 

Yugyeom explained to him everything that had happened the night before. Jungkook couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. How on earth do I still have friends!

 

 

"I'm so sorry!" Jungkook groaned into his hands.

 

 

"It was a laugh actually. It was you to a more extreme. I liked it!" Yugyeom smiled at him, "right now, hurry up and get out of bed! We have class in like twenty minutes and we're not even ready yet!"

 

 

They went back to their own room, having both spent the night at Seokjin’s and Namjoon’s, and got dressed in a hurry. The schools uniform consisted of black trousers, a black and red, and a cloak of sort, with the schools logo of a red flame on the left side.

 

 

"Looking good Kook!" Yoongi called as the both entered their classroom, only a minute early.

 

 

"I do try my best Hyung!" Jungkook said with a twirl.

 

 

"Stunning hunny!" Tae hollered.

 

 

"I thought I was your hunny!" Hoseok tutted.

 

 

"No, you're my baby horse, forever and always!” He cooed and kissed him on the end of his nose.

 

 

"Wait, are you guys dating?" Jungkook said with an excited squeal.

 

 

"Yes!" Tae said happily.

 

 

"We all are!" Youngjae said, kissing Kunpimook, "we are all dating our Lilang partners! You and Yugyeom are the only single ones!" 

 

 

"Sorry babe!" Jimin joked.

 

 

"Bit awkward..." Yugyeom muttered behind Jungkook.

 

 

**I'm so sorry Kookie!**

 

 

_Why?_

 

 

**For making you feel awkward...**

 

 

_I don't mind 'eom. There's no harm done!_

 

 

"Oh my gosh! Get out of each other’s heads!" Yoongi tutted.

 

 

"Sorry... Wait, can you hear what we're saying?" Jungkook said, a bit shocked.

 

 

"I wish! No, I can't hear you but I can see patterns going between your head which indicates a silent conversation." Yoongi explained, "it's believed that the more a person with my ability keeps training the more stuff they are able to do, listening to the shared thoughts being one of them, but that takes a lot of practice and I have no idea how to do that yet and I’m already known as one of the best students in this school!"

 

 

"Chill!" Jaebum sighed, watching something on the floor.

 

 

"Screw you! That hurt!" Yoongi tutted at him.

 

 

"Then use your shield!" Jaebum laughed.

 

 

When Jungkook looked down at the floor where everybody else was staring, he saw two black figures, shadows, fighting with each other.

 

 

"That's amazing!" Jungkook said in amazement.

 

 

"I guess... But what yours is doing is pretty awesome too!" Jaebum said, slightly taken back as he watched something go around the room.

 

 

"Is that my shadow?!" Jungkook said with his mouth falling open.

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"But why is it doing that?"

 

 

"Are you currently feeling excitement?" Jaebum pointed his finger as if interrogating him.

 

 

"Well, yes! Of course, it's my first day at a school for abilities or something! Who wouldn't be bloody excited?!" Jungkook laughed.

 

 

"Then that's why your shadow is acting this way. You haven't 'trained' it yet so all it knows is to mimic your feelings. With a few lessons that can stop but it'll take a while to learn how to like 'be one with the shadow'." 

 

 

"Fuck, I'm so gonna fail these classes!" Jungkook said as he slumped down next to Yugyeom in a chair.

 

 

"No one fails my classes Mr Jeon! Please have more respect!" Ordered a woman with a stern face. 

 

 

Jungkook couldn't put his finger on where he had seen her before.

 

 

"Sorry Ma’am..." He mumbled, embarrassed.

 

 

"Mrs Kim will do boy. I am the head teacher here but you know my sons so I'm guessing you must recognise me in some way."

 

 

Ahhh, the fact that she looked like an older female version of Yugyeom and Namjoon is probably why he had recognised her.

 

 

"Yes, Mrs Kim!" He bowed slightly.

 

 

"Okay class! We have a new student, Mr Jeon Jungkook. Newly Linghun Lilang partner to Kim Yugyeom. Descendant of Sir Jeon Rigger. Ability is Power Mimicry."

 

 

The whole class went into talk. Every person whom wasn't in their group was talking. Seeing as there was 70 students to a class, there was a lot of noise!

 

 

"Okay quite!" Mrs Kim shouted loudly over all of them, "if you ever want to leave this school and become a Trained and respected Rigger, you need to show people respect! Some of you may be Princes or Princesses, Sir's, Royals or whatever else but this boy is to be more respected then any of you. His power is stronger than all of yours, Minus his group of friends, put together! He is also a Sir but he's also a Prince, a Royal, a lord and a King! Show some respect!" 

 

 

"What the fuck..." Jungkook whispered.

 

 

**Oh yes, I may have forgotten to tell you something...**

 

 

_Too right you did! What is your Mum talking about?_

 

 

**It was written in Sir Jeon Rigger's Will that each of his descendants who are born with his power must be known as more powerful than anyone else! That meant making them a king, lord, prince royal and basically everything else! He explained that power Mimicry is more powerful than anything else and that with it you can do so much. However, people also believe that it's a curse. Jungkook, you don't have much family, you wanna know why?**

 

 

_Yes...?_

 

 

**Your family were killed by the norms and riggers together! You and Sir Jeon are the only ones who have managed to live un-secretly with your powers over the age of eighteen! The rest were killed for no real reason.**

 

 

_That's disgusting! Why would that do that?!_

 

**Because they believe that the Jeon family are a curse! No one wants to know about them at all!**

 

 

_What do you mean when you said 'un-secretly'?_

 

 

**I....**

 

 

_Yugyeom!_

 

 

**When you were born, there was something else that was never told to you...**

 

 

_What? What else? Yugyeom!_

 

 

**You have a fucking sister!**

 

 

_What?..._

 

 

**You were twins! She was born first and then you came! There was an invasion in the hospital and you were both taken but by very different people. You were sent to where ever you went...**

 

 

_A home for the sick! Filled with insane norms and mean people!_

 

 

**Wow, okay... But your sister was taken by other Riggers. No one knows who they are! It's unknown whether they were good or bad people! Your sister had never been found so no one knows if she's dead...**

 

 

_So, she could still be alive?_

 

 

**Well, I guess... Kookie, please don't get your hopes u...**

 

 

"How do I find my sister?" Jungkook shouted out suddenly, interrupting Mrs Kim's talking and making a large number of students jump and his friends sigh at his boldness and finding out something they had been keeping from him.

 

 

"Mr Jeon, that was something that happened nineteen years ago! Your sister is probably dea..."

 

 

"It's Royally King Jeon to you! If you want to be a respected Rigger, respect the ones who are better then you!" Jungkook snapped at you.

 

 

"I... I... I apologies Royally King Jeon! What I mean Sir, is that, your sister was taken to a place where no one knows at all! She could be dead but if she is alive, she could be anywhere!" Mrs Kim said with small bows.

 

 

"I want to find her. I don't care how I find her. If it be a dead body or an evil nineteen-year-old girl, I want to find her!" Jungkook shouted.

 

 

"But how!" Mrs Kim ordered.

 

 

"With the help of your sons, and the rest of our group. They are people with many different powers and I'm certain that together we can find my sister." 

 

 

"That's a lot to ask for..." Mrs Kim laughed.

 

 

"I wasn't asking, I was telling! I'm doing it no matter what you say."

 

 

"But... I... Fine! But please stay for two months! That way you can get to know your powers well before you go! You can't go into the world of riggers without any clue! You can't rely off others the whole time, you need to be able to save yourself too!"

 

 

"Okay, I'll stay but then I leave." Jungkook sighed in relief and sat back in his chair.

 

 

"What the fuck did you just do!" Jackson hissed.

 

 

"I don't know..." Jungkook whispered...

 

 

"I know what you did!" Yoongi muttered, "you signed us up for our deaths!"

 

 

"Or an adventure!" Kunpimook and Tae said together.

 

 

"So, we go on this ‘adventure’ and we could find your sister and have a great time and be hero's... Or we could die?" Mark said slightly shocked.

 

 

"Exactly!" Jungkook said with a nod.

 

 

**We'll do it! We'll show them that we can!**

 

 

_I hope so..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that was completely shiz! I tried honestly! 
> 
> I have to apologize if you are confused on anything! I have never written anything this complexed (except for a one shot I'm currently working on) before. Feel free to ask questions in the comments and I'll answer them as soon as I can!
> 
> I have no idea what will happen in the next chapter yet so it'll be a complete surprise to everyone, including myself!
> 
> Well, until next time, annyeong!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Was that good? Yay? Nay? AHHHH!!! 
> 
> Any ideas on peoples powers yet? I think I hinted on a few. Any ideas on what powers you would like people to have? Please do tell me in the comments!!
> 
> So I wrote this in like an hour because I got like really bored and instead of updating my other fics I have, this idea popped into my head and I kinda wanted to write it!
> 
> I don't know when I'll be able to update next but I'll try not to keep you'll waiting for too long!
> 
> Until then, Ahn-nyung!!!!
> 
> P.S. check out my stories "Break time with a twist" or "Awkward strangers" if you like GOT7 and BTS ficssss!!!!!!!! Orrrrrr "Double trouble" If you like single Dad Yoongi and cute Jiminie who dreams about him *winks*......................


End file.
